Healthcare workers are occupationally exposed to infectious agents in body fluids and wastes. Personal protection garments and devices provide physical barriers to prevent strike-through of disease agents onto skin or membranes (1). However, the emergence of new pathogens and drug- resistant strains has heightened awareness of inanimate surfaces, including clothing, as sources of transmissible organisms (2). The need for better protective measures is paramount. Recent advances in textile chemistry permit production of textiles with covalently linked N-Halamine antimicrobial activity, conveniently rechargeable, and expressing rapid, potent efficacy against bacterial and fungal pathogens (3,4). We propose to examine the antiviral/antibacterial capacity of N-Halamine textiles, mimicking circumstances under which antimicrobial fabrics must function to reduce infective risks from contamination. Enveloped (VSV) and non- enveloped viruses (EMCV) and antibiotic-resistant bacteria (VRE, MRSA) in blood, body fluids, will be targeted. Quantitative recovery of inocula applied to textiles subjected to different levels of N-Halamine loading will serve to determine survival of organisms. The experiments should establish the potential for incorporating antimicrobial activity into fabrics, and justify longer term evaluation of the approach using a broader range of pathogens, including HIV. This should lead to on-site assessment of protective benefits of N-Halamine clothing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: If N-Halamine-treated textiles show speed and effectiveness against important types of viral and bacterial pathogens even in blood and other body fluids, and can eventually be shown to decrease occupational exposure of skin and mucous membranes to disease agents, the commercial implications are many. The finding may lead to incorporation of this novel textile chemistry into production of protective clothing and devices for healthcare workers and others (emergency and law enforcement personnel) who may be at risk of occupational exposure to human pathogens.